Khnemu
Egyptian name of the Egyptian God Khnum, Khnemu is one of the so-called sons of the same System Lord, to whom the latter gave control of a galactic sector of his empire. Being the favorite son, his human host is of a beauty considered unequaled even among the goa'uld. History Generated by Queen Satis almost ten thousand years ago, Khnemu had the opportunity to grow among the first within a jaffa created by a few decades by goa'uld Pelops. But its maturation was not without dangers. His jaffa was sent in numerous campaigns against the forces of goa'uld rivals to his father Khnum and the Supreme System Lord Ra, risking to be killed on countless occasions. Despite this, Khnemu reached full maturity becoming one of the first new generation goa'uld and grew up inside a jaffa. After having chosen a young man coming from the area of present-day Bulgaria, he remained on Earth, replacing his father Khnum, expanding his cult and impersonating him on several occasions. But precisely these impersonations attracted the attention of the Supreme System Lord Ra and his envious underlords, who soon conspired to eliminate the dangerous rival. After a first assassination attempt, thwarted by Khnemu himself, others followed by forcing the goa'uld to abandon Egypt to take refuge in other areas of the planet with a new identity. But without a sarcophagus, the goa'uld had to start to change one's human host every two hundred years to avoid being killed by the old age of his human host. It was in one of these wanderings that Khnemu met the Goa'uld Setesh, who at that time was worshiped as Typhon in Greece. Between the two goa'uld a friendship was born and later an alliance, which however ended when Setesh himself tried to eliminate Khnemu himself in his sleep. After breaking the covenant with Setesh, he arranged for the enemies of the goa'uld and his cult to be persecuted wherever they went. This continued persecution by Khnemu against Setesh lasted almost a millennium, in which the same goa'uld always assuming new identities, succeeded in securing his own army. But the advent of Christianity forced Khemu to hide. After finding temporary shelter in the Canary Islands, he stole a tel'tak to the goa'uld Achaman, definitively abandoning planet Earth. At the service of Apophis After leaving Earth, Khnemu arrived on the planet Chulak during the convulsive days that led to the planet being conquered by System Lord Apophis, on the goa'uld opponent Cronus. Aware of having the opportunity to show his abilities, he sided with Apophis, fighting in the front row with System Lord's Serpent Guards, becoming one of the generals on the field. With the name Aper el, he became one of the followers of System Lord Apophis in the following centuries, distinguishable as a military strategist but above all as a skilful administrator of the newly conquered provinces. But what Apophis did not know, it was Khnemu's double game to free himself from the obsessive control of the System Lord. For centuries Khemu maintained a semblance of loyalty to the System Lord, continuing to accumulate resources and warriors to rebel one day. So Khnemu saw many goa'uld fall, including the same Shak'ran, the crocodile Sobek in a trap set by the goa'uld Kali and Bastet. Continue unflagging and border battles marked the years in which Apophis himself waged war against Ra. Strong of its jaffà, Khemu fought in the front line and managed to carve out even a small territory by subtracting it directly from Apophis himself with skillful deception. But his luck seemed to end when a series of attacks by some ash'rak at the quarries on the planet Kawawn, forced him to take care of it. Underestimating the problem, Khnemu was seriously injured by attracting Apophis' anger for the first time after centuries of impeccable service. Due to his failure, Khnemu was downgraded to the servant of the Goa'uld Mereruka, ending the hoped-for independence. But the scourge of ash'rak and in this case of the tok'ra, forced Khnemu to act to avoid an inevitable death sentence for manifest inability to solve problems. After investigating carefully with other underlords and decayed goa'uld, he sent a platoon led by First Prime Teal'c to capture the tok'ra. The First Prime delivered what was to be the tok'ra, which however proved to be the wrong person. The war between Apophis and Heru'ur After millennia, a fact shook the goa'uld empire, Ra was killed at the hands of a people that the goa'uld knew well, the Tau'ri. the latter helped by the population of the planet Abydos, had destroyed the personal ship of the Sun God in the orbit of the planet, decreeing the fall of the most powerful of the System Lord's. This disappearance caused a state of civil war that brought many minor goa'uld to the fore, and brought down other System Lord's. Among the first, Apophis soon succeeded in emerging as an almost undisputed power. Taking advantage of this favorable situation, Khnemu once again attempted to reunite an army, but the war between Apophis and Heru'ur suddenly led him to confront his father Khnum for control of a disputed planet. Aware that Khnum would not give up on the battlefield or in the affections, Khnemu asked Apophis himself to intercede to find a solution to the conflict by creating a small buffer realm between the two powers. Hoping to settle the matter and gain control of that little fella, Khnemu was brought to the mines of Kawawn as a traitor. His imprisonment lasted only for a few months. Unexpectedly, the fall of Apophis by the hands of the Tau'ri in the orbit of the Earth, allowed Khnemu to abandon the prison in which he was detained, finding refuge from Heru'ur himself. Fearing for his son's life, Khnum asked that his son be given him as a chamber servant. amused by the task spelled out by Khnum himself, Heru'ur ended up accepting freeing the prisoner. Aware of his father's gesture, Khnemu apparently remained a personal servant of Khnum in the following years, seeing the fall of Heru'ur and immediately after Apophis himself. Conscious that the death of Heru'ur and Apophis had caused a power vacuum. , collaborated to reinforce the small interstellar domain created by the father laboriously over the millennia. Stargate Renaissance But the fall of Apophis, Heru'ur, Sokar and even Cronus, caused a state of civil war between the various System Lord's. Aware that his father's fragile rule would have dissolved before the advance of System Lord's armies, Khnemu attempted to seal a new vassalage treaty between Khnum his father and goa'uld Bastet. But the latter was killed by an attack on the station Hassara Space, put an end to the immediate danger even if already the armies of an ancient enemy, appeared threatening on the horizon. Father Khnum's move to self-name System Lord seemed to attract Anubis's worst attention, at least until Khnum himself knelt before Anubis himself, kissing his feet and recognizing him as emperor goa'uld. Then the small interstellar domain created laboriously merged with that of his father laying the foundation for its expansion. Aware that his role would be that of general of the armies of Khnum, Khnemu rearranged his father's forces by collaborating with those of another System Lord called Atum. But the reign of Anubis also came to a halt. After having chosen as a target a mining planet called Nekheb, he was forced to clash against the forces of his father's ally, risking to cease the alliance. But even in this case the father's diplomacy avoided a clear conflict, allowing Khnemu to take care of the conquest of the planet. The latter controlled by a minor underlord of the Emperor Anubis, was forced to give up his control to save his life. But the latter was publicly removed, setting Khemu himself in his place as sovereign of the planet. Named Nomarch by his father, Khnemu organized the work in the mineral deposits by attacking the planets in chaos. Deporting thousands of people, Khemu doubled the production of naquadah but attracted the attention of the tok'ra. The latter after placing their own spy in the ranks of the nomarch, sabotaged some of the mines causing hundreds of deaths. But the worst came not from the Tok'ra, but from the Tau'ri, who had come to explore the planet and recover the tok'rà and its information. A huge power device placed inside the goa'uld pyramid was blown up on the goa'uld ship to avoid the consequences on the planet. After this episode, security was increased especially around Khemu himself, who swore to take revenge on the Tau'ri personally. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Pelusium, Khet and Tanis planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Pelusium, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Servant of Nefertari In later years, Khnemu, although confined to the planet Nekheb, realized that the only possibility of returning to his father's graces was to defeat a goa'uld rival to the same father and bring him to court in his presence. The designated victim was Queen Nefertari, a mother queen who had made a series of alliances with many goa'uld including Khnum. After fabricating false evidence, Khnemu attacked the queen through the stargate and managed to defeat her and temporarily occupy the planet Sehel. Sure to have dealt a hard blow to the rival goa'uld, Khnemu decided to attack the well-defended planet Abuneb, sure of an easy victory. In the clash the khnemu fleet was completely destroyed and the nomarch was taken prisoner by the same Nefertari. The latter obtained from Khnum himself, the slavery surrender of Khnemu himself and again the control of the previously occupied planet with the possibility of interchanging it with the one once controlled by khnemu. Not without resistance from the High System Lord, a compensation was finally agreed for which Khnemu was a part. After being brought into chains on the planet Abuneb and shown in triumph as a defeated, he was allowed to serve the same nefertari as counselor and lover of the goa'uld itself. Personality Like most other Goa'ulds, Khnemu is a sovereign without conscience. However, it is not as aggressive as many other members of its species and avoids war, if possible. He has a healthy pride and is therefore not megalomaniac.Khnemu is rather someone who very carefully plans what he does and in the conflict almost always has moved on the defensive. Its most dangerous feature is its calculation. It is very precise and planned so that it can quickly adapt to new situations and events. Like every other Goa'uld, Khnemu inherited the genetic memory of the Goa'uld Queen who gave him birth. It is, however, more intelligent than most other Goa'ulds and rather inventive. He is a good administrator and is able to produce huge crops for his people through new farming techniques. His excessive intellect is also evident in his ability to see and react to opposing strategies. He is also considered a good diplomat. Above all as regards his diplomatic vein, his high self-control benefits him. So it is also possible for him to remain calm in difficult situations and to present his arguments in a logical and solid way. However, it must also be said that his very hesitant approach is one of his weaknesses. Only slowly decides a plan and then follows it. He appears to his people as a benevolent and friendly God who takes care of and takes care of their suffering. His kindness and charm make him an atypical ruler for a Goa'uld, but he can bring great successes. His servants obey his commands not out of fear, but out of love for their God and worship Khemu with great devotion. Some other Goa'ulds have become known to Khnemu's altruistic dedication and have therefore learned to appreciate the sun god in spite of his unusual approach. Khemu does not fear death and is not afraid of the death process. He would only work with an enemy in really serious cases. However, sometimes he is willing to compromise, especially if he wants to save his people. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords